Generally, a side-view mirror is installed on left/right side of a vehicle and a room mirror is installed between a driver's seat and a passenger seat in a vehicle to check the rear of a driving vehicle. That is, when a driver wants to change the driving lane, the driver checks the distance between an object that may exist on the left/right side and rear of the vehicle and etc. with the driver's naked eye through the left/right side mirror and room mirror then self-determines safety, thereby changes the lane.
However, most of the side mirrors and room mirror is adjusted according to the driver's height or the position of the driver, thereby the angle is maintained once the angle is adjusted. Accordingly, objects of the left/right side and rear side that exist within the adjusted angle may be seen.
That is, the angle of the side mirror and room mirror installed on a both side unit of a vehicle is maintained as it is, thereby an object that exist outside of the reflecting angle of the side mirror, that is, an object that is located in a blind spot, cannot be checked through the side mirror and the room mirror.
In an effort to solve this problem, there is a way of installing a special auxiliary mirror aside from a left/right side mirror and room mirror to even check a blind spot. However, this is inconvenient for the driver since the driver has to check not only the left/right side mirror and room mirror but also the auxiliary mirror while driving the vehicle. Further, there is a problem that accurate recognition of an object is difficult through the auxiliary mirror. Further, in case of foggy or rainy weather, a driver has difficulty of accurately recognizing the front road environment, thereby there is a problem of clearly checking a driving vehicle in front.